Because I love You
by NSF
Summary: I do not own Naruto. This is a fanfic done by me on my spare time. I remade it due to some tips given to me by reviewers. Hopefully this one is done right. Lemon will appear later on. Enjoy, reviews welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

Spoiler warning. For anyone who has read the manga between chapters 294 and on.

Naruto awoke at hospital early in the morning. He had huge headache and couldn't remember what happened. Last thing he remembers was him using futon rasengan to kill that aktsuki member. After the attack made contact he blanked out and fainted and now he was here.

Naruto quickly observed his surroundings. He rose a bit so he can see better when he noticed Sakura laying next to him asleep. She was sleeping on a chair. Bewildered he nudged her a little. She didn't budge. Again he moved her a little this time with a bit more energy.

She opened her eyes and as if she hadn't seen Naruto in a long time lunged at him and hugged him, while crying. At first Naruto let out a little pain of cry when she jumped on him. Which made Sakura get off him to apologize. He said it was ok it was just that he was stiff. Sakura still tearing gave him a sad look that made Naruto shake from the inside.

" Naruto do you know how long you have been out?" Sakura looked at him with tearful eyes.

"No how long?" he asked playing around with his cheesy smile. Again Sakura let more tears flow "baka, you wouldn't wake up for a week and all you can do is laugh."

Naruto not thinking before hadn't thought about it.

"Sakura I'm sorry" "baka, stop apologizing". Sakura wiped her tears from her face.

You could tell she had been there the whole time for Naruto everyday. She even slept there every night hoping he would wake up. Just then Kakashi-Sensei walked in. As always reading his paradise book. He glanced at the now awakened Naruto.

"Hai Naruto, how you feeling"

"Sensei what do you expect… like shit I hurt all over"

"Well nice to see you are back to your old self, still like a cheerful baka" Naruto flashed a cheesy smile.

Then Kakashi –Sensei spoke seriously to Naruto. "Naruto I understand you want to save Sauske, but remember using a powerful jutsu like you did affects the user a lot… just remember that… well got to go"

Naruto once again stared at Sakura's face. His left arm hurt badly, he guessed it was broken.

"Naruto, why do you do it?"

"Huh?"

" I am asking you why do you go so far for me, I know Sauske is your comrade too, but remember when I asked you to bring him back and you said it was the promise of a life time…Why do you try so hard for me… For someone who in the past was mean and somewhat ignored you?... why?"

Naruto somewhat taken aback by the question didn't know what to respond. Then he thought about it

"because Sakura I promised not just anyone I promised YOU, plus that's my way of the ninja, believe it!"

Sakura couldn't help, but laugh, but that moment of joy only lasted a little while because she put that face that made Naruto uneasy.

" Sakura whats wrong why are you sad?"

"Why Naruto, you are the reason I am sad, You disregard that fact that you can die Naruto, you can die trying to accomplish a promise that you made to me."

"Sakura it's okay if I die trying to make your promise come true."

Sakura now started to cry more. She got up from the seat and was about to run from Naruto and go outside , but when she got up she was held back, she turned to see it was Naruto, he had grabbed her hand to stop her. He used his right hand and pulled her and embraced her.

"The other reason is because I love you and all I want to see on your face is nothing less than a smile" He lightly kissed her forehead, hugged her again as if to not let go, but released her.

She was taken aback by his sudden confession. Then Naruto spoke again

"That's why I fight so hard and risk death, because I love you."

She had known that he liked her when they were genin, but she disregarded his feelings back then and thought that those feelings went away after not seeing each other for two years. Naruto now was somewhat red and started to get fidget.

"Well Sakura does that answer your question?" he said scratching his head and smiling with a warm smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura stood frozen and a bit shocked from Naruto's honest response. He has just told her what she was scared to hear. Naruto told her that he loved her. Sakura was scared of love. I mean after all her first love hadn't worked out so great. Sasuke had left and she was left with heartache. Naruto on the other hand vowed and promised her that he would get him back for her.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto asked Sakura who was still staring off into space.

"Yes Naruto? What is it?" Sakura responded now less spaced out.

"Umm well you have been staring off into no where for a quite a while are you okay?" asked a very confused Naruto.

"Yeah I'm okay" responded Sakura

That was far from the truth. What Naruto had just said was still in her head and it kept making her wonder. Sakura took a minute to observe Naruto. He wasn't ugly. Far from it, he was actually pretty cute. "_Cute" _what had Sakura just thought? Could she possibly ever think Naruto of more than just a friend? Suddenly Naruto interrupted her thinking.

"Sakura-chan, can you please feed me?" Naruto asked pleading.

"What? Naruto why would I do that?" Sakura responded

"Umm well see my left arm is hurt and I am left handed and well it is hard to eat" Naruto said sheepishly

"Oh umm I guess that is okay then" Sakura said grabbing the tray from his lap.

The nurse had just recently walked in and given Naruto his food. At first he complained because he wanted ramen and the nurse insisted on him eating healthy for once. Sakura seeing the nurse was having trouble convincing Naruto hit Naruto on the head and made him apologize for giving the nurse lip. Naruto then without second thought grabbed the tray and tried to eat until he asked for help from Sakura.

While Sakura fed Naruto she kept once again repeating what he said to her in her head. "_because I love you…"_ . Did Naruto really mean that? She couldn't concentrate on the task at hand and then if it were fate she spilled some yogurt on Naruto's lap. At first Naruto reacted laughing. Sakura on the other hand was startled with his sudden laughing and spilled the rest of the yogurt on his lap. She blushed a little because of the mistake she had made. Naruto was still laughing.

"Naruto how is that funny?" Sakura asked perplexed.

"Sakura-chan it was an accident plus, your face made a funny face and it was cute" Naruto answered still half laughing.

Sakura couldn't understand here she was. She had just spilled yogurt on him and he held no anger in his eyes what so ever and he was laughing. Sakura quickly got up and went to the table across the room to get a napkin to clean it up.

"Naruto stop moving I am going to clean the yogurt" Sakura said heading towards Naruto.

"Hey Sakura-chan its okay, I will do it myself" Naruto said blocking his lap.

"C'mon Naruto I insist it is my fault you have yogurt on your lap anyway" Sakura said trying to remove Naruto hands from his lap.

"It's okay Sakura-chan it isn't your fault" Naruto said trying to keep his hands where they were.

Naruto and Sakura kept arguing and fidgeting for a good two minutes until Sakura finally won the little hand battle they had there, but when she was about clean his lap Naruto moved and well lets just say Sakura's hand landed somewhere that wasn't his lap. As soon as Sakura and Naruto realized what had happened they both blushed immediately. Sakura quickly removed her hand and Naruto tried to avoid her gaze because he was embarrassed.

"Umm Sakura-chan sorry I didn't mean err for that to happen" Naruto said somewhat nervous.

The room had just become silent and uncomfortable. Sakura didn't completely process what had just happened. She got the art where her hand went on Naruto's manhood, but what she didn't get was she didn't want to move her hand at first. If it wasn't for the fact that Naruto looked at her she would have probably not moved it. "_What the heck was that_" Sakura thought. After what seemed for an eternity of silence, but in actuality was only one or two minutes, Naruto spoke again.

"Sakura-chan I said I was sorry something like that will never happen like that" Naruto said in a serious tone.

"What Naruto, umm yeah… Something like that better not happen again" Sakura said in a stern tone which came out a bit more strong that intended.

"Naruto I got to go for now, I will be back later okay, don't go anywhere and get in trouble stay in the hospital" Sakura told Naruto almost in a demanding voice while heading towards the door.

Naruto just nodded his head. Sakura left and closed the door behind her. She was going home to take a long shower and relax. It had been an exhausting day for her. Sakura walked out of the hospital and headed home.

Still inside the hospital Naruto laid in bed thinking about what he had said and done today. Only in one day had he told Sakura he loved her and in that same day Sakura had felt his manhood. He wondered what she thought of it. After realizing what he just thought he shook his head and laughed at his perverted self. Sakura could never ever see him like that. She still loves Sasuke. Maybe those two years with Ero-Sennin had turned him a bit perverted.

While Naruto thought about what had happened in the hospital that day, little did he know that a certain pink haired ninja did the same.

Sakura was in the shower at home and once again for the third time that day replayed the events in her head. She had liked when Naruto embraced her in that hug. She also like when she had felt him for that little bit. Could she really like Naruto? Even a little. Maybe it wasn't love like he had for her, but maybe just maybe she like him deep inside? Could she like Naruto? I mean is Naruto the number one knuckle head ninja of the leaf.

"I did like that hug a little too much" Sakura spoke to herself

"I should go to talk to him about what happened today to him, but tomorrow right now I am so tired" Sakura again spoke out to herself.

Sakura finished showering and got out of the shower, got dressed and ready for bed. While Sakura was finding sleep and about to close her eyes. In her head the hug replayed and she sprung up immediately. Why was she thinking about Naruto at this moment? After trying to get the image to go away for about an hour she gave in to her exhaustion and let the replay play.

….

In the hospital Naruto was also asleep and dreaming about no one else, but the girl of his dreams.

"Sakura-chan do that again it feels good…" Naruto said half awake half asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura was left stunned to say the least after Naruto's recent confession of his love for her. She always knew he liked her, but love? Love was just a whole new complete and different concept all together. Love is what a husband said to a wife and what a friend said to another on the basis of love as a friend, but Naruto had not meant love as a friend she knew it. He had said that he loved her like a man loved a woman and his sincerity was not to be questioned.

His embrace although at first surprising was very comforting and when he released it she had felt a lost of warmth. Why had she felt butterflies when he had said it? At first she assumed it was the lack of expeiance she had with boys. I mean she had only ever professed her love to one man and that one man could be miles and miles away for all she knew, actually all she knew was that he might still be alive, and yet she still believed she loved him. While she professed her love to one of her to teamates another profesed his love for her. This all was too complicated to contimplate so what did she do when push came to shove, she removed herself from that equation, for the next week or so she involved herslef in her work, ignoring invites, calls, outings, and Naruto. Perhaps working herself old would solve her problems.

Leave it to Naruto to be the miscalculation to her math equation. During the week of working herself like a mule he would visit the hospital, but she had given strict orders at the main desk that if he asked for her to tell him she was very busy and could not see him. Luckily he didn't go and bother her at her house because at her house there was no receptionist to interfere. Life never did give Sakura a break.

To make matters worst Naruto was about due for his check up on his arm, and guess who had to checkup on his arm? Yeah, life just seemed to believe she had some debt to pay.

In the following two days it was Naruto's checkup on his arm and Sakura was to adminster the diagnosis. She was waiting for his his arrival at her desk, when he came running in.

"Sakura-chan hurry hide me!" was all he said when he dashed through.

Without second thought she immediatly pushed him into the closet in her office, she was about to close the door when he pulled her in and closed the door and covered her mouth. She squirmed and moved, but lets face it he was physically stronger when she wasn't using her chakra control. Seconds later the door was slammed open.

"Where is Naruto! That idiot just because he isn't here for almost 3 years he thinks he has to make up for lost time or something. That idiot, thinking that hiding my sake is funny. It won't be so funny when I give him missions he dislikes"

Back in the closet Naruto was biting back the urge to laugh outloud for fear that the Hokage might here him, rip the closet door open and kill him. His hand was still covering Sakura's mouth and they were still pretty close together because of the tight space in the closet. He didn't open the door, not just yet he wanted to make sure he was in the clear.

"Sakura-chan, sorry about this, but I really don't think baa-chan is to happy about what I did" Naruto wispered into her ear

Sakura felt a jolt of exciment as he wispered into her ear and couldn't help, but back up into Naruto a bit, talk about bad idea. That might have felt good for her, but for Naruto that felt a thousand times better and the close proximity and excitement didn't help the situation. Sakura felt his member as she backed up into him. Naruto jut let out a soft groan, which in turn seemed to encourage Sakura. Sakura all of a sudden felt bold and daring she backed up again this time earning a hiss from him.

Hormones are a funny thing they could work for you or against you at times and at this particlar moment in time it just so happened to work against Sakura. She was backing up into Naruto the same boy who only days ago confessed his love. Not good, she didn't want to lead him on especially if she really didn't know if she had feelings for him.

That hiss that Naruto let out earlier wasn't alone it had a companion touch and grab with a cousin feel. That was exactly what naruto was doing, some may say he knew what he was doing and others say he couldn't help it. It was hormones to blame and the fact he had feelings for Sakura. Whatever it was he started feeling Sakura up in the closet. He couldn't help himself after her rather seductive grinding on him he only reacted like a normal teenage boy he coped a feel. His hands started having a mind of their own and he started slowing grazing Sakura's thigh. This only caused Sakura to breathe faster which in turn excited Naruto. He kept roaming his hands below until he slowly trailed his hands up to her breast. He slowly grabbed it in his hand and gave a little squeeze.

This immeditaly made Sakura wake up and along with her awakening drop her paperwork. She had fallen asleep in the middle of the day no less and had a dream, a perverted dream about Naruto to put the icing on the cake.

She bent down to pick up the papers and as she picked some of them up another pair of hands was helping her, as she looked up to see who the hands belong to their was Naruto. A blush crept up on her.

"Naruto why didn't you wake me up" She asked a bit irritated.

"You looked so peaceful and beautiful, I didn't want to disturb you"

This made Sakura blush once again.

"Plus you moaned and hissed"

Again she blushed, wow three times in front of Naruto this must be some record.

"Sakura-chan was it about me" he flashed her a smile.

Sakura immediatly swatted him on the head.

"baka"

Secretely wishing she cold be honest with him.


End file.
